The invention relates to a headrest for a motor vehicle seat.
It is known to carry out a headrest for a motor vehicle seat, said headrest comprising:                a mounting frame on a backrest of said seat,        a mounting structure for a loudspeaker, said structure being associated in the upper portion of said frame,        said loudspeaker associated with said structure,        a block of elastically compressible padding material covering said structure, said block being provided with a conduit intended to allow the sound emitted by said loudspeaker to propagate, said conduit opening on the one hand towards said loudspeaker and on the other hand outwards,        a covering cover fitted over said block, said cover being provided with an orifice positioned facing said conduit,        a grating for covering said orifice, said grating comprising a peripheral overhang covering a peripheral strip of said cover extending at the periphery of said orifice, a thickness of said padding material extending in alignment with said strip.        
Due to the fact that the cover is fitted over the block of padding, there is no adhesion between the two.
This results in that the orifice is able to be deformed in relation to its nominal configuration, in particular when the finger of a child is inserted between the overhang and the peripheral strip, which could lead to a situation wherein the block can appear around the grating, with the aesthetic defect that results therefrom.
It is known in prior art to provide an absence of padding material in alignment with the peripheral strip, the mounting structure coming in contact with said strip, which makes it possible to fasten said strip to said structure and as such prevent any deformation of the orifice in relation to its nominal configuration.
However, in the case where a thickness of the padding material extends in alignment with the peripheral strip, such an arrangement cannot be implemented.